


Second Choice

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-03
Updated: 2002-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Author's take on when Toby is hired on as Communications Director...





	Second Choice

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

My take on when Toby was hired on as Communications Director...

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and no copyright infringment is intended.

Second Choice

"Good morning, Mr. President." Leo McGarry greeted Josiah Bartlett as he came into the office. Bartlett flashed a grin.

"Not yet, Leo. I haven't taken the oath of office yet." He waved his hand in negation. "My worthy opponent is still president until January."

"Worthy opponent?" Leo's lips curved into a smile, remembering the arguments that had over the issue of using the name of the opposing candidate.

"Yeah. Now that I've won the election, I don't care if I look dotty." Bartlett said carelessly.

"That and your appalling memory for names." Leo chided. "How you can remember all of the provinces in Belgium and not the names of the people around you is beyond me."

"Vagarities of genius." Bartlett responded promptly. "Besides, there are only three provinces in Belgium and they're called districts. Flanders, Wallonia and Brussels. Please don't ask me to say them in Flemish or French, though. What's next?"

"Staffing." Leo replied. "We need to get the senior staff figured out."

"You're the chief of staff, Leo. No question about that. I was thinking about putting you in the cabinet, but I think I'd rather have you running the west wing."

"Thank you, sir." Leo nodded graciously. "I will accept any position you give me..."

"Like hell." Bartlett interrupted rudely.

"As long as it's chief of staff for the White House." Leo finished smoothly. "That was my price, Jed. I can do a lot from there, including keeping you on your toes."

"Yeah, that's why I want you there." Bartlett nodded. "Who do you want as your deputy?"

"Josh Lyman. He's the sharpest up and comer and I want him here." Leo replied. "Josh is bright, articulate and energetic. And he's got the best political mind of all of us."

"Except for you."

"Except for me." Leo agreed. "Of course, if we hire Lyman, we have to have Seaborn on board."

"Seaborn? Why?"

"That's the price for Josh. No Sam, no Josh. As it happens, he's a pretty good speechwriter, so we make him Deputy Communications Director. Oh, and we have to keep Donna Moss, too."

"The pretty blonde girl?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't he get to hire his own assistant?"

"Usually, but she's good at keeping Josh on the ball. He needs someone like her to keep his office organised. God knows, Josh can't do that himself."

"And CJ Cregg for Press Secretary. We need a woman on staff." Bartlett continued. "I also asked David Rosen to come on board as Communications Director."

"You did what?" Leo exploded. "You hired David Rosen?"

"What's wrong with David Rosen? He's done the job for two other presidents." Bartlett looked at Leo in surprise. "Leo, I think having someone with experience in the White House would be good. David can balance out the new guys."

"I was going to keep Toby Ziegler for that." Leo set his chin stubbornly.

"No."

"Jed..."

"No, Leo. You can't have everything set up the way you want it. Why do you want Ziegler anyway? He's rude, abrupt, abrasive and a real pain in the ass." Bartlett argued. "The guy has been fired from every other campaign he's worked on. He would have been fired from mine if you hadn't decided to run things to suit yourself. I want Rosen."

"And I want Ziegler." Leo retorted.

"Why?"

"Because he's rude, abrupt, abrasive and a pain in the ass." Leo returned. "And he's smarter than anyone else in the office. You need him."

"To do what? Annoy and insult every person who comes in contact with our administration?"

"To keep you in line." Leo shot back. "I need someone on staff who's got the guts to tell you when you're wrong. Toby didn't get fired for incompetence, he got fired for being right and having the gall to tell the candidate or his people that they were wrong."

"Leo, it's Rosen. I've already asked and I'm not going to rescind that offer."

"Did he accept?"

"Not yet. He wanted to talk to his wife first."

"Okay, but if he declines, Toby Ziegler's at the top of the list, right?"

"He won't decline, Leo." Bartlett said quietly. "And you aren't going to make him decline, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. President." Leo backed off, knowing Bartlett well enough to know when he was defeated.

**

The national campaign headquarters were a shambles. Between the everyday work that had gone on here and the victory party, the place was a mess. Staffers were wandering about, packing up their personal papers and other items, while volunteers were picking up the trash and packing up the equipment.

"Donna, where are you?" Josh shouted across the room. "I need another box of file folders."

"I'm right here, Josh. You don't have to shout." Donna responded from below the desk where she was trying to unplug the computer monitor.

"What's the matter, Donnatella?" Josh grinned at her. "We won. Why the long face?"

"It's over, Josh." Donna said seriously. "I'm out of a job. And my name is not Donnatella."

"Sure it is. It's, like, a nickname. My nickname for you."

"Cute, Josh." Donna gave him a small smile, without warmth. She didn't care what Josh called her. She would have to start circulating her resume tomorrow, hoping to find another job in Washington, or go back to Wisconsin and throw herself on the mercy of her parents. She had two offers, but she was uneasy about both of them. The newly elected representatives seemed more interested in her blonde hair than in her qualifications. At least Josh never made a pass at her. The only guy who had made improper suggestions to her all through the campaign had been thoroughly scared off by Toby Ziegler. One sarcastic broadside from Toby was enough to scare anybody off.

"You'll have a job, Donna. Trust me." Josh assured her. "I'll hire you."

"You will?" Donna brightened, then looked pensive again. "Doing what?"

"What you do now. Take over my life for me." Josh smiled. "How would you like to work at the White House?"

"The White House?"

"As my assistant." Josh offered.

"Wow. You're going to work at the White House?"

"It isn't official, but Leo will be here in about an hour and offer me the job of his deputy." Josh said confidently.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure. That was the deal, Donna. I jump ship from Hoynes and my payback comes when Bartlett wins."

"And you want me to be your assistant?"

"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe? You said you'd be good at this. And you are."

"Thanks, Josh." Donna flashed him her brightest smile. "I just want to make sure before I assure Mom and Dad that I'm not unemployed and broke."

**

"You found a new place yet?" Mandy Hampton perched on the edge of Toby's desk as he was packing up his files.

"I have a few feelers out." Toby replied. "You?"

"Dan Marston wants me." Mandy said carelessly. "I figure if I work for him for a year or so, I'll be able to open my own consultant firm. Want me to talk to him?"

"No, thanks." Toby shook his head. "I'm not jumping into anything yet."

"You waiting for an offer from Bartlett?"

"Bartlett won't keep me on." Toby hefted his briefcase off the desk and put on a small pile of boxes. "However, being on his campaign staff gives me a shot at some good positions."

"Well, good luck." Mandy smiled at him. "It was good working with you."

"Yeah, you, too."

Toby looked around the office and sighed. He would have liked to stay with Bartlett; they had been a good team. But Bartlett didn't like him, even if he did respect his advice.

**

"Don't sweat it, Sam. You've got a job." Josh assured Sam over drinks later.

"I don't know, Josh. It doesn't seem right for me to get a job using my friendship with you."

"Lose that attitude real fast, my friend." Josh advised him. "That's how it works. Leo wants me, so he gets you, too. He knows it, I know it and you should know it, too."

"I don't know..."

"Look, I can get you in. I can't do the job for you. You'll be flying on your own once you get there." Josh said seriously. "If you think you're going to ride on my coattails, you're very much mistaken. That ride ends the first minute at your brand new desk. Or do you want to go back to Gargoyle Witless and beg for the job you walked out on?"

"Gage Whitney." Sam corrected.

"I was close."

"I can't go back there. I burned that bridge while I was standing on it. I don't know if I could get a job in corporate law now anyway."

"Doubt it." Josh took a drink. "You really blew it there. So you have to come with me to the White House. You have no choice."

**

"He did what?" Josh bellowed, only five minutes into his first meeting with Leo as his deputy.

"He asked Rosen." Leo looked grim.

"That's insane." Josh shook his head. "It's got to be Toby."

"I know that. You know that. Try to tell him that."

"Is there any way to get Rosen to refuse?" Josh asked hopefully.

"No go on that." Leo shook his head.

"Not even a bit of subtle pressure?"

"No. Can't be done. He'll know and we'll never get Toby."

"We can't wait long. Toby's going to be in demand."

"Yeah. And he won't wait for an offer from us."

"So when will we hear from Rosen?"

"Tomorrow. If Rosen refuses, we can go to Toby." Leo said. "We should be able get it done."

"And if he accepts?"

"We learn to live with Rosen."

**

"David." Bartlett held his hand out to David Rosen. "Come in. Sit down."

"Jed." Rosen shook hands and immediately sat down in one of the comfortable wing chairs.

"Have you thought over my offer?" Bartlett settled himself in the other chair.

"Yes, I have." Rosen replied. "I thought long and hard about it, talked to Hannah, and decided to decline."

"Decline?"

"I don't have the energy for it anymore." Rosen admitted. "I've served with two presidents. That's eight years of non stop work. I can't do it anymore. I'd be pleased to help you in any way I can, Jed, but a senior staff position isn't in me anymore."

"I see." Bartlett nodded firmly, hiding his intense disappointment.

"So do you have?" Rosen asked curiously. "Leo McGarry as Chief of Staff, I suppose, but who else?"

"Josh Lyman as Deputy."

"Lyman? You're lucky to have him. He's as sharp as they come." Rosen said, approvingly. "You got the best of the old guard in Leo and the best of the new in Josh. Mind you, he is a little off the wall sometimes."

"He's young. He'll learn." Bartlett replied tolerantly.

"Leo will teach him the ropes, that's for sure." Rosen agreed. "Who else? Who gets to babysit the press?"

"CJ Cregg."

"She's that tall woman you had on campaign, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"She's quick with a quip." Rosen nodded. "She'll keep the press off balance with her sense of humour."

"You don't think she's a little too flippant?"

"Look who's talking." Rosen shot back. "She's perfect for your style of leadership. Who else? Who's going to be in the communications bullpen?"

"A young fellow named Sam Seaborn."

"Seaborn? I don't know him."

"You will, David, you will. He's a friend of Josh, so he can't be a total idiot."

"And your second choice for the job you offered me?"

"Leo wants Toby Ziegler."

"Toby? Great choice, if you can get past his personality."

"You know him?"

"By reputation. And I know his wife." Rosen said. "Andrea Wyatt. She just got elected to her second term. She says he's brilliant and I don't think she was just saying that because she's married to him. If Andrea says he's good, he is."

"I don't know, David. I'd rather have somebody on staff that's my man, not Leo's."

"Leo's your man, Jed. Never doubt that."

**

"Rosen declined." Bartlett said, looking to Josh and Leo.

"Good." Leo sighed in relief.

"What have you got against Rosen?" Bartlett asked, irritated.

"Nothing. I like David. He's just not what you need." Leo defended himself.

"So it's Toby." Josh leaned back, also looking relieved.

"No, it's not." Bartlett said firmly.

"You said that if Rosen declined..." Leo argued.

"No, I didn't." Bartlett corrected him. "You said if Rosen declined, you wanted Toby. Well, I don't."

"Sir, it's got to be Toby." Josh piped up.

"Why?" Bartlett demanded.

"Because Toby saved our asses a dozen times in the campaign." Josh said, heatedly. "We would have lost Illinois and New York if he hadn't stepped in. Sure, he's not the easiest guy to get along with, but when you need the right spin, he's got it."

"Okay, I'll grant you that he helped with New York..." Bartlett began.

"He got us New York." Josh interjected swiftly.

"He *helped* with New York." Bartlett repeated, more forcefully. "And I am grateful for that, but I still don't think he's got what it takes to run communications for me."

"Why not?"

"He bitched about every single word I said." Bartlett said. "My God, I couldn't open my mouth to anyone without a barrage of criticism from that man."

"And that critique helped you learn how to talk to people." Leo interjected. "We aren't in New Hampshire anymore. People in New Hampshire know you. They know your sense of humour. Washington doesn't and neither does the rest of the country."

"All Toby was trying to do is keep you from blowing your foot off." Josh added earnestly. "He bitched at everybody."

"Exactly my point."

"If we don't get Toby, we may not get CJ, either." Leo added.

"Come on, Leo. You can't be serious. I need her." Bartlett objected. "I need a woman on the senior staff and she's damned good. Why would she jump ship if Ziegler isn't in?"

"Something about six figure income." Josh replied. "Toby got her for us. That's got to be worth something."

"Leo, I'm tired of this crap. I have to hire Sam because he's Josh's friend. I have to hire Toby because he's CJ's friend. Why can't I hire people who are actually qualified for the post they are suppose to be occupying?"

"Sam is qualified." Josh said quietly. "If he wasn't, I wouldn't push for him, no matter how good a friend he was. I'm not stupid enough to put my own career on the line for somebody who was doing fine in New York."

"Neither would I." Leo said quietly. "I hired Toby because he's what we needed. Are you questioning my judgement?"

"No, Leo, I'm not." Bartlett retorted. "I'll concede the point. Your man did a good job during the campaign between pissing everybody off. We may have needed him during the campaign. I'm just not convinced we need him now."

**

The arguments went on and on. Leo argued every point he could think of, and Josh argued the rest. Bartlett stubbornly kept to his objection, citing that he just didn't want Toby in.

"Josh, take a walk." Leo said, as the meeting dragged on and on. Everything else was settled, except for that one point.

When the door closed behind Josh, Leo turned to his old friend.

"Okay, just what is your problem? Are you still punishing me for firing your New Hampshire guys and keeping Toby?"

"No." Bartlett denied, then sat down wearily.

"Really?"

"Really." Bartlett half smiled. "I'm punishing you for changing my campaign until it didn't feel like mine anymore."

"If I hadn't, you would be back in New Hampshire after months of stumping for Hoynes." Leo said harshly.

"Yeah, I know. You brought in a good team."

"And Toby Ziegler is integral to that team." Leo said quietly. "If you really can't work with him on staff, I'll accept that, but I need to know why."

"Leo, you're a smart man." Bartlett said slowly. "Smarter than me."

"Sometimes, yes..."

"From what I've seen, Toby Ziegler might possibly smarter than you are." Bartlett said quietly. "You want to know the truth, Leo?"

"Yes."

"Toby scares me." Bartlett admitted. "He can match me, word for word, fact for fact."

"Most of the time, yeah. He can. You don't have a monopoly on erudition." Leo replied. "Why does that scare you?"

"It doesn't." Bartlett got up and started to pace. "Leo, during the election debates, I read what he wrote for me to say. I told him what I wanted to say and that's what he wrote. Except that he wrote it in a way that I could never have expressed it. Reading some of his speeches, I really wanted to vote for me."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"How much of a team player is he going to be, Leo?" Bartlett asked seriously. "Word in the back rooms is he doesn't play well with the other children."

"He played well with ours."

"If there comes a time during my administration where I have to make a decision that Toby Ziegler doesn't like, I'll hear about it."

"I was counting on that. If you can convince him, you can convince anybody. Think of it as a test balloon. He'll play straight with you and let you know where the flaws are."

"Leo, it wasn't until I got the Democratic nomination that I felt sure enough to do this." Bartlett said quietly. "Toby brings back all of those fears for me. That's why he scares me."

"Which fears? That you may not be right in your vision for America?" Leo asked gently.

"No. I was never afraid of that." Bartlett shook his head. "I was afraid that I couldn't measure up. All those people looking to me, trusting me, to make the right decisions. I'm not afraid of being wrong, Leo. I'm afraid of disappointing the people who gave me their trust."

"What? That's crazy." Leo exploded, incredulous. "You won't hire someone you know is brilliant because you're afraid you'll disappoint him?"

"Not exactly." Bartlett leaned on the desk and hung his head. "When I was still teaching economics, I had a grad student. Brilliant guy, with real potential. I gave him some advice and I was wrong. It didn't hurt him too much academically, but it hurt him a lot. I was Dr. Bartlett, and I was on a pretty high pedestal to him. I can still see the look in his eyes when he found out about my mistake; it haunts me sometimes. Now, I'm on the biggest pedestal there is and the fall from here is pretty far. And Toby's going to be to one to see it when I do fall off. It might be a little painful for him, but it's going to kill me."

He fell silent and Leo digested this. When he finally spoke, it was with careful, measured tones.

"Jed. Toby's not a wide eyed graduate student. He doesn't have you on a pedestal." Leo said candidly. "And that is exactly why I have been arguing for the last five hours in his favour. Toby quits campaigns where he can't respect the candidate. He stayed with us, despite the two hour screaming match in California. He stayed up all night to incorporate the changes you wanted made - over his objections - to your speech. He got money and support in New York that we lost two years ago to the Republicans. Toby will stand up to you, which you need. But he'll also stand by you. Just like he did in California. Just like he did when he told you to tell the dairy farmers in New Hampshire the truth."

"Yeah, you're right." Bartlett sighed. "Still, I don't like being treated like a dotty old man who can't make up his mind on anything."

"Toby doesn't treat you like that."

"Like hell he doesn't." Bartlett retorted, with a rueful smile. "Two weeks ago, with the budget allocation thing. Economics in my specialty, for God's sake."

"And he backed down."

"Yeah. Once I grilled him on GDP and capital gains." Bartlett's smile became genuine. "I gotta admit, it was very satisfying to win that argument."

"So he's in?" Leo smiled.

"Only if he stops looking so morose all the time." Bartlett countered. "We won, Leo. Everybody should be happy and smiling. I give Josh special dispensation due to his father's death, but everybody else should be celebrating. Toby only smiled twice during the victory celebrations. I counted. And you want me to work with a man who can't even be happy over winning?"

"I think he had other things on his mind." Leo replied cautiously.

"Like what?" Bartlett snorted, good humouredly.

"Toby's wife is filing for divorce soon." Leo said quietly.

"Really?" Bartlett immediately looked concerned. "I didn't know that. He's married to Andrea Wyatt, isn't he? There was that piece in the Inquirer about them, wasn't there?"

"Andrea told me that she wanted to keep their marital problems out of the election." Leo replied. "She thought I should know in case it became an issue for her or for us."

"Poor guy." Bartlett shook his head in sympathy. "Well, we'd better cheer him up. Call him and let him know that he's going to be far too busy to mope."

"It's three AM." Leo smiled. "We can call in the morning."

"Okay, but you call first thing."

"Jed... Are you really okay with this?"

"I'm the President of the United States. If I can't deal with Toby Ziegler, I shouldn't be here." Bartlett said firmly. "Call Josh back in and let's finish this damned meeting before the sun comes up."

**

Toby was rewriting the cover letter for the thousandth time when the phone rang.

"Toby Ziegler."

"Toby, it's Jed Bartlett. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine, Sir, what can I do for you?" Toby replied, not quite sure what to make of the call.

"You can answer a couple of questions for me?"

"Trivia questions?" Toby asked. After all, he wasn't working for the man any more.

"Depends on your answers." Bartlett replied easily. "First question. Have you had any offers yet?"

"Yes, a few." Toby answered honestly.

"Any really interesting ones?"

"No."

"Have you accepted?"

"No. Sir, what is this all about?"

"I'm asking the questions. Just humour me and answer, okay?"

"Okay."

"Would you be interested in the position of Communications Director for the White House?"

"Communications Director?"

"Just answer the question. If the answer is yes, you may want to brush up a bit on following instructions."

"Yes, sir." Toby smiled.

"Was that a polite noise or the answer to the question?"

"May I ask one of my own, Sir?"

"Oh, go ahead."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes. I am interested." Toby said slowly, with dawning understanding.

"Then come to me in my office at two. We'll talk more."

"Yes, sir."

"One final question."

"Yes, Sir."

"What's the capital of Zimbabwe?"

"Harare, Sir." Toby replied obediently.

"Quiz over. You pass. I'll see you at two."

END

\-- Adrienne      

  

  


End file.
